


Say My Name

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Ficlet, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony fucks Loki as Loki moans Tony’s name over and over.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Say My Name

Tony nipped jagged trails over Loki’s skin, sinking his teeth in just a bit - Loki’s graceful neck, Loki’s pale shoulders, Loki’s pink nipples…

“Tony,” Loki moaned, and Tony felt a glowing thrill; he adored hearing his name spoken with such lust, spoken in Loki’s voice, spoken with precious and rare vulnerability.

Tony bit broken lines over Loki’s flesh, pressing his teeth in just a bit harder - Loki’s smooth stomach, Loki’s slender hips, Loki’s silky thighs…

“Tony,” Loki moaned, “please, more,” he implored, and Tony felt a rushing heat; he loved hearing Loki ask for his affection, beg for his touch, plead for his contact.

Tony licked long paths over Loki’s genitalia, dragging his tongue in slow shapes - Loki’s sensitive balls, Loki’s firm shaft, Loki’s leaking tip…

“Tony,” Loki moaned, “fuck me,” he called, he screamed, he cried, and Tony felt a keen delight so overwhelming his body gave a shudder; he craved Loki’s expressions of need, his desperate longing, his hunger for Tony and Tony alone. 

Tony lapped short dashes over Loki’s tight hole, wetting Loki’s entrance with his warm tongue.

“Tony,” Loki moaned.

Tony licked small circles around Loki’s puckered rim, dipping the very tip inside.

“Tony,” Loki moaned.

Tony slid nimble fingers into Loki’s narrow channel, finding Loki’s prostate and rubbing soft circles against it.

“Tony,” Loki moaned.

Tony thrust two fingers into Loki’s hungry asshole, gliding them in and out with increasing speed.

“Tony,” Loki moaned.

Tony filled and stretched Loki’s eager insides, pressing his hard cock deeper and deeper in until it was entirely concealed.

“Tony,” Loki moaned.

Tony pounded into Loki’s ass, slamming rapidly into him again and again and staring intensely into his eyes until he shot fervently inside him with a possessive grunt.

“Tony,” Loki moaned, coming a moment later, his ass muscles squeezing around Tony’s spent cock, his wet spilling between their pressed together bodies and, in the moments after the peak, his lips crying out expressions of gratitude with a wild and devoted love.


End file.
